Christmas at The Smash Manor
by Chibineptune87
Summary: Come and celebrate your christmas with the residents in the Smash Manor. Peach throws a christmas party that is filled with love, sorrow, laughter, tears and everything you can think off. Come inside and read the amazing story of what happened to our favorite characters on christmas. Contains yaoi, BoyxBoy, hetero, BoyxGirl, threesome, M/M/F.


_Hello everybody!_

_Chibineptune is back! With a steaming hot story that will, hopefully, make you laugh and feel good. This is a long one-shot and I tried my best in making it amazing for you guys, since I have been gone for a while. I have been writing an original story that I'm posting on Archiveofourown. It's very good, if you have time to read it then please do and don't forget to leave a comment._

_This story contains adult language and adult situations so beware if you're underage. There's a reason why I rate these stories a M – rating._

_Anyways, I hope you will love this story, so read on and..._

_Enjoy!_

**Christmas at The Smash Manor.**

"Christmas is almost here!" Peach squealed, hanging an ornamant on the big christmas tree decorating the living room, lighting up the whole room in a beautiful glow.

"I know, you don't have to pierce my ears." Samus muttered, helping Peach with the tree. Peach giggled, slapping her shoulder slightly.

"Oh hush you. You're just as happy as I am, if not more! This christmas will be filled with love, I can just _feel_ it."

"How do you know? When did you turn psychic?" Samus looked at Peach who winked, shaking her finger at her.

"Oh no no no my dear Samus, everyone can see it. There is so much love and _lust_ in the house, I have seen and felt it and I'm going to help them discover their feelings by," she trailed off, walking over to a big carton, digging through it.

Suddenly she pulled out several mistletoes.

"Taadaa," she giggled. "Here we have, as I call them, the love plants." she winked at Samus who groaned and shook her head as Peach walked around the big room, hanging the mistletoes _everywhere_.

"Now they can't escape and if anyone _dares_ run away or not kiss – I will kill them." she smiled a wicked smile.

"God help us all." Samus muttered.

XXXX

"So, what are your plans this christmas?" Marth asked Ike who was shirtless, training with his sword. Ike stopped thrusting the sword, turning to Marth who eyed his body while licking his lips.

"I don't know, joining the christmas party and drinking I guess and can you please stop checking me out." Ike shook his head at Marth who shrugged, twirling his hair around his finger.

"I have to find someone Ike! I'm going crazy here and you refuse to fuck me!" Marth whines.

"Because I don't want to ruin our friendship, it means too much to me, you know that Marth – come on, don't be like that." he nudged Marth with the tip of his sword.

Marth sighed, standing up and drawing his own sword. "I challenge you!" he pointed his sword at Ike who raised his eye brow at Marth.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, if you lose, you have to take me to the party as your _date_ and you can't eye anybody else and go off with them _and_ you will fuck me afterwards, deal?" Marth smirked, looking at Ike's sweat slicked skin, just wanting to taste it.

Ike couldn't help but laugh. "You're such a horny dog but okay, I agree, then my prince – draw your sword."

They took their position and began.

XXXX

"I have the perfect present for him," Ness said with a smile. Toon Link looked at him confused.

"Oh? What did you get?"

Ness showed him.

"Oh man, he's gonna love that!"

Ness smiled happily. "I know right? I can't believe I'm celebrating my first christmas with my first ever boyfriend." he lay down on bed next to TL.

"Yeah, Popo can count himself lucky."

Ness giggled, blushing. "I'm the lucky one, he's amazing and I think," he leaned in to TL and whispered lowly. "I will give my virginity to him." he blushed heavily, his face _red_.

TL looked at him surprised. "Seriously? Isn't it too soon?"

Ness shrugged. "I mean, we've been together for a month and done nothing but kissed and I think christmas is the perfect time."

TL scratched his head. "Umm, just take your time okay?"

"It sounds like you don't want me to sleep with him, TL, are you jealous?" Ness smirked, nudging TL who blushed.

"No!"

"You can join us if you want..." Ness whispered sexily. TL jumped from the bed, shaking his head furiously.

"No! I gotta go!" he ran from the room, a heavy blush upon his cheeks.

Ness laughed loudly, feeling happy.

XXXX

"He will never love me that way." Link mumbled.

"You never know Link – maybe he feels the same way?" Zelda stroked Link's back.

Link shook his head. "He hates me Zel, and I..." he sighed, feeling tears coming to his eyes. "I love him so much. Whenever I see him, I feel butterflies in my stomach but he just turns away when he sees me."

"No Link, please don't cry. If he doesn't love you then he's a fool and you will surely find someone much better, I promise." Zelda hugged Link close, stroking his back.

"I don't want anyone else, I love him!" Link cried in Zelda's shoulder.

"Hush now, even though I was against this when I first found out about it, I support you and I will help you. How about we buy him a gift that's amazing and will _definitely _show him how much you love him." Zelda smiled, stroking Link's silky hair.

Link raised his head, his red rimmed eyes looking at Zelda. "That sounds like a good idea." he sniffled, wiping away the tears on his cheeks.

Zelda nodded her head. "Now we must figure out what to get him..."

XXXX

**Christmas Eve.**

The living room was decorated to the max, christmas lights everywhere along with bright decorations.

Peach was wearing a short red dress, clinging tight to her body and bright red heels. Her hair was let down but she had put on a red tiara to match her clothes.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the christmas party that I have put in order so that means I decide the rules here." she smiled brightly but everyone could see the devil's horns sticking up from her head.

"Please enjoy yourselves, don't make a mess and have fun!" she giggled, winking towards them.

"That woman is _crazy_!" Samus mumbled, sipping beer from her bottle. She had worn a tight black dress with red heels and to make Peach happy, a santa hat.

Snake chuckled. "Yeah but she looks _hot_!" he whistled, eyeing Peach as she walked around talking to everyone. Samus sighed, lifting her eye brow in annoyance.

"And I'm not asshole?"

Snake laughed, snaking his arm around Samus' middle. "You're the sexiest babe, you know that." he mumbled in her ear, leaning down to kiss her neck.

"So is everybody enjoying themselves?" Peach asked Marth who was sitting on a couch next to Ike, looking annoyed.

"No." he mumbled, flipping his hair. He had worn his normal clothes but chosen a red color instead of his usual blue.

"Umm..." Peach began nervously.

"Ignore him," Ike spoke up. "He's just mad 'cause he's not getting fucked by me tonight." he smirked at the blush on his friend's cheeks and at Peach's shocked facial expression.

"Uhm..." Peach stuttered.

"Peach, come over here!" Mario's italian accent called. Peach couldn't be more relieved!

"Coming Mario – excuse me." she smiled slightly before walking away, leaving Ike and Marth.

"Was that awkward or what?" Ike asked with a chuckle, turning back to Marth who had a frown on his face.

"Shut up."

Peach walked over to where Mario was dressed as santa. "My gosh Mario! You look adorable!" Peach squealed, giving Mario a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, I don't look weird?"

Peach giggled. "Well, you don't look like usual but so cute." she fixed his hat.

Mario blush. "Ah, thank you princess." he took her hand, making her blush.

In another place in the room, Ness was standing next to Lucas and Toon Link.

"Where is he?" Ness tapped his foot nervously.

Lucas looked towards TL before asking. "Who?"

Ness sighed. "Who else Lucas? Popo!"

TL perked up. "Oh, Popo! I saw him in the corridor..." he trailed off. Ness nodded, walking off to find his boyfriend.

"I feel horrible, he's gonna hate us for this." Lucas mumbled.

"He has to find out the truth, even though it hurts him." TL said, watching Ness exit the room. "I hope it doesn't ruin his christmas though."

Ness walked out to the corridor, looking for Popo. He heard someone whimpering, and walked that direction and saw what he never expected.

Popo and The Pokémon trainer, Red, was leaning against the wall, kissing heatedly!

"Popo..." Ness whispered. Popo heard someone talk and pulled away from Red, he spotted Ness.

"Ness?"

"What are you doing?!" Ness screamed, feeling the tears burning behind his eyes.

"I'm sorry but..." Popo trailed off, Red stepped close, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"He's with me now, run away kid." he mocked, leaning down to kiss Popo who immediately wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing back.

Ness back away while shaking his head, warm tears falling down his cheeks. He headed back to the living room.

Link and Zelda was standing by the table drinking egg nog while looking around the room, spotting the guy they had set their eyes on.

"There he is," Link bit his lip. "He looks so fucking sexy." he mumbled.

Zelda laughed, shaking her head. "I can't see it but if you do, great." she raised her mug, drinking it in one go. "All right, you walk straight up to him and tell him everything – like we practised."

"What if he rejects me?" Link nervously said, turning to Zelda, fear in his eyes.

"Then you find someone else to fuck your tight ass." she giggled, feeling tipsy.

"Oh you're definitely drunk Zel," he took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes nothing." he pressed a kiss to Zelda's cheek and walked off to the handsome guy leaning against the wall, drinking beer.

"Hey there gorgeous." he greeted him when he saw Link walking towards him in his sexy red outfit.

Link blushed, smiling flirty. "Hi Ganondorf, how are you?"

Ganondorf shrugged, looking around the room. "Good, nothing's happening though, just want to get my presents and go to my room." he looked at Link with his piercing golden eyes. "You look sexy little elfling." he smirked at Link's blush.

"You don't look too bad yourself gerudo – I think the party will liven up soon, just you wait." he sauntered closer to Ganondorf, until only a few inches were between them.

"Are you flirting with me hero?" he purred, sending shivers through Link's body. Link swallowed heavily.

"M-maybe..."

Ganondorf pressed his body to Link's. "Do I make you nervous _hero_?" he whispered, looking deeply into Link's bright blue eyes.

Link couldn't take it anymore, he wrapped his arms around Ganondorf's thick neck, pulled him down and pressed a deep kiss to those mocha lips, moaning as he did so.

Ganondorf groaned at the feel of those soft lips against his own. He wrapped his arms around Link's waist, lifting him from the ground as the hero wrapped his legs around his waist as they continued kissing heatedly.

Zelda saw them from across the room, she squealed at the kiss, downing another beer as this was too much for her to handle.

"I can't believe he cheated on me." Ness murmured, leaning against TL who stroked his back in comfort.

"We're sorry Ness." Lucas said, wringing his hands in worry.

"For what?" TL sent Lucas a look that told him to _shut up_!

"I knew about Popo and Red!" Lucas cried. Ness looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Umm, what he meant was that he had a _suspicion _about them, right Lucas?" TL gritted his teeth.

Lucas shook his head. "No, I knew about them, since a few days ago." Ness stood up, shouting angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

Lucas flinched, whimpering. "I didn't want to hurt you because..."

"Because what? You're a coward?!" Ness screamed, pushing Lucas who whimpered.

"No, because I like you." he screamed back.

Ness looked shocked, but it was short lived. "I hate you." he muttered, walking away, leaving Lucas sobbing heavily as TL comforted him.

"Uh-oh, Lucas is crying and Ness walked away, wonder what's happened?" Marth said to Ike who was looking across the room at a certain angel.

"They probably fought or something..." he trailed off, licking his lips.

Marth rolled his eyes. "Ike, can you stop eye-fucking the poor _innocent_ angel." he muttered. Ike turned back, glaring at Marth.

"First of all, I'm not eye-fucking him and second, I doubt he's innocent, not with that ass." he smirked, looking at Pit who was wearing his usual clothes but they were red instead of white.

Marth stuck out his tongue at Ike. "Oh please, I will get into his pants – err, dress before you do."

Ike looked at Marth like he grew another head before laughing loudly. "As if!"

Marth leaned forward. "Care to make a bet?"

"What?"

"The one who seduces Pit gets to fuck him, hard I might add. Imagine that ass wrapped around your dick – _squeezing_." he licked his lips, standing up, walking over to Pit who was talking to Luigi and Samus.

Ike shook his head at Marth's antics.

"This is going perfect." Peach smiled, looking around the room until she spotted Ness leaning against a wall..._crying_? "Oh? That doesn't look okay." she shook her head, walking over to Ness who was feeling miserable. "Hey sweetheart, are you all right?" she stroked his hair softly.

Ness sniffled, shaking his head as another sob ripped itself from his throat.

Peach shook her head in sadness, drawing Ness close to hug him. "It's going to be okay, what happened if I may ask?"

Ness cleared his throat, his voice raw from crying. "I just found out Popo's been cheating on me." he wiped the tears from his cheeks. "And Lucas hid it from me."

"Oh, that's horrible, I'm sorry Ness but if Popo cheated on you, he doesn't deserve your tears dear. As for Lucas – maybe he did it to protect you?" Peach asked, squeezing his shoulders.

"Maybe..." Ness mumbled.

"Oh no, I have to go – someone's fighting!" Peach ran away to where Snake and Captain Falcon was fighting, throwing punches on eachother. "Stop! You're ruining this party and I will rip your insides if you do!" she shrieked, pulling them apart.

"Let me at him!" Snake hissed, trying to grab CF to mocked him.

"Come and get me bitch!"

"Stop, both of you!" Samus screamed, stepping between them. "I've had enough of your immaturity! None of you can have me all right? I already have my eye set on someone." she purred.

"Who?!" Snake and CF cried out in shock, watching Samus walk over to Luigi, giving him a passionate kiss.

"She kisses the gayest guy in the party." CF muttered, walking away to get drunk. Snake shook his head, watching Samus climbing on top of Luigi who was trying to push her off, since he already had a girlfriend, but was failing miserably.

"Fucking bitch." Snake walked away, disappointed by how the evening turned out. He was so sure he would get laid tonight.

In another corner in the room, Ganondorf and Link was still making out passionately. Link was currently seated in Ganondorf's lap, grinding his hips against Ganondorf's.

"You drive me crazy elf, just wait until we're back in my room." Ganondorf nibbled at Link's neck making the hero moan loudly.

"I can't wait." he whispered, taking Ganondorf's earlobe in his mouth and nibbling when Peach's voice interrupted them.

"Okay everyone, gather round here!" she waved her arms.

Everyone walked to the center of the room, sitting down where she instructed them.

"Okay, listen here – santa will be here shortly with your presents but first we must play a special game to recieve them." she giggled. "Spin the bottle!" she clapped her hands excitedly, everyone groaned.

"That's a childs game." Captain Falcon groaned.

Peach glared at him, hands on hips. "No it's not! Let's begin shall we." she placed the bottle in the middle and spinned it.

It landed on Zelda.

"Okay Zel, I want you to make out with..." she looked around them room, seeing several guys waiting to be kissed by her. "Samus!" she shrieked, giggling when Zelda blushed.

"Uh, okay." she shrugged, crawling over to where Samus was waiting for her. They leaned in and kissed slowly, they guys shouting dirty words at them. They pulled away after a while with red cheeks.

"My turn." Zelda murmured, spinning the bottle and it landed on Toon Link. "TL, I want you to give Lucas a hickey." Peach cackled at their blushes.

TL, who was already sitting next to Lucas who now resembled a tomato, leaned in and began sucking on Lucas' neck until a red bruise showed. "There." TL said satisfied.

"That didn't last as long as I wanted it to." Samus mumbled to herself.

TL spinned the bottle and laughed happily when it landed on Luigi. "I dare you to make out with Snake!" he shouted, more than happy at Snake's disgusted face.

"No way!" he shook his head.

Peach scowled. "You must or you're out of the game and won't recieve any presents!"

"Fine!" he screamed, grabbing Luigi by the back of his neck and slamming their lips together for a few seconds before pulling away with a disgusted look on his face and Luigi looked no better as everyone laughed at them.

"That was priceless!" Captain Falcon burst out in laughter. Snake growled and spinned the bottle, it landed on Ganondorf.

"Hmm, I dare you to..." Snake thought for a while, stroking his beard. "To kiss Zelda." Zelda made a gagging noise and Link glared at her, how dare she kiss the guy he loved?

Ganondorf sighed annoyed, leaning in to kiss Zelda who kissed back slowly, embarressed of herself when she moaned, because _damn,_ Ganondorf was a good kisser!

"I think that's enough!" Link muttered, turning everyones eyes on him as Ganondorf pulled away from Zelda who had a dazed look on her face. Ganondorf wrapped his arm around Link's slim waist.

"Jealous hero?" he whispered in Link's ear. Link shook his head and turned away from Ganondorf, feeling jealousy of the kiss he shared with Zelda.

"We'll see." Ganondorf chuckled, squeezing Link's side as the hero avoided him.

"Ho ho ho!" a voice sounded through the room, leaving everyone surprised.

Peach squealed, standing up clapping her hands excitedly. "He's here!"

Mario, dressed as santa, came in through the door carrying a very large bag filled with presents. He could barely carry the thing but managed to drop it next to Peach who opened it, looking at all the presents in wonder.

"Thank you santa." she pulled down Mario's beard and gave him a passionate kiss, leaving his dizzy from happiness. Peach had kissed him!

Peach began giving out the presents and soon, everyone had a big pile of presents in front of them – some more than others but it didn't matter as everyone opened their presents and laughs were heard throughout the room and Peach knew she had done a well done job.

"I'm proud of you Peach." Mario wrapped his arms around her waist as she nodded happily, a few tears gathering in her eyes.

"Wow, this is awesome, thanks Lucas." Toon Link squealed, hugging Lucas hard as he put on a shirt with his face printed on it and a text underneath it. "Toon Link Rocks Your Boat!"

Lucas giggled. "Glad you like it." he looked at Ness nervously as he opened the present Lucas got from him. It was a scrapbook from all the happy moments they shared together.

He saw Ness flip through the book with a fond smile.

Ness closed the book and crawled towards Lucas who looked at the floor nervously. He pulled him into a strong hug, mumbling in his neck.

"I like you too." Lucas hugged him back hard, feeling happiness blooming in his chest.

"You got me a dildo?!" Zelda shrieked at Samus who burst out in laughter.

"Yeah, I guessed you needed one to relieve yourself since Link isn't." she slapped her knees, still laughing loudly. Zelda grumbled, hiding the dildo in the package. Maybe she could just _try_ it when she was back in her room.

"Thank you Mario." Luigi squeezed Mario tightly in a big hug and it was returned happily. Mario had given Luigi a pass to travel to the Mushroom Kingdom where he could spend his christmas with Daisy.

Ike and Marth was currently sitting beside Pit, watching him open their presents.

"He's gonna love my present." Marth leaned in and whispered in Ike's ear. Ike chuckled.

"Yeah? What did you get him?"

"You got me a skirt?!" Pit wondered, looking at the pink skirt in surprise. Ike began laughing, shaking his head.

"You got him a skirt?! You must be out of your mind!" he pushed Marth who blushed.

"I just thought it would fit you Pit, I mean, you always wear a dress!" Marth defended himself. Pit growled, standing up and slapping Marth against the cheek.

"I don't wear a dress pervert!" he screamed, tossing the skirt in Marth's lap and walking away, forgetting Ike's present.

"Wow, you handled that very well Marth – you wear a dress? You actually said that? Idiot." he shook his head, seeing the red handprint on his friend's cheek.

"That guy has a strong slap!" Marth moaned in pain, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Come on, let's go drink." Ike stood up, pulling Marth up with him. Marth shook his head.

"No, wait a second, take your gift and give it to him – the bet is _not_ over." he gave Ike the present and pushed him towards Pit who was talking to Popo and Red.

"Hey Pit, you forgot to open my present." Ike said smoothly, handing over his present. Pit eyed it curiously.

"Will I find any womens clothing inside?"

Ike chuckled at Marth's blush. "Believe me, I'm not an idiot like this one beside me, just open it and see." Pit smiled happily at Ike and opened his present, gasping in surprise when he saw the contents.

"You got me new sword holders? Oh Ike, I love them!" he threw himself in Ike's arm which wrapped around his middle. "Thank you so much!"

Ike smiled. "No problem, anything for you angel." he leaned back, bent down and pressed a kiss to Pit's lips, finding his shocked face cute. He pulled back, stroking Pit's cheek.

"Oh wow," Pit sighed dreamily. "That was amazing...can we kiss more?" he leaned up, kissing Ike again but more passionately.

"Damn!" Marth screamed, kicking Ike in the shin, walking away to get drunk, fall asleep and forget this whole night!

Several residents of the smash manor had gone back to their rooms, since the party was ending. It was currently nearing in the morning and everyone was tired from the dancing, drinking and drama.

"Come back to my room hero." Ganondorf mumbled in Link's pointed ear. Link shivered at the hot breath ghosting over his sensitive ear tips.

"N-no." he mumbled. "You like Zelda more than me." Ganondorf chuckled deeply, the sound rumbling through his chest.

"You really think so hero? The way I recall it, she moaned and had a sex look on her face, not me." he pulled Link close to his body, placing his hands on his hips. "Let's go back to my room so I can make you _scream_ instead of moan like that slut." he pulled Link to his room.

He closed the door behind them. Watching Link walk around his room, admiring the royal feel it had.

"This is amazing." he said in wonder, looking at the gold and deep red colors decorating the room and the king sized bed in the middle of the room. He trembled when Ganondorf stepped behind him, wrapping his large arms around him and began kissing his neck.

"You like it?" he asked lowly, putting the tip of Link's ear in his mouth and sucked making Link moan and his knees shake. He swallowed heavily before turning around and looking into Ganondorf's aroused golden eyes.

"I love it and," he took a deep breath, this was too much to handle. "I want you to know that I'm, um, I'm a -"

"Virgin, I know Link." Ganondorf soothed Link, stroking his soft blonde hair. Link blushed.

"How?"

"Only a virgin would tremble like this and it's very endearing to see you like this. We don't have to do anything you don't approve of hero, we can just lie down on the bed and talk or maybe snuggle." Ganondorf hugged Link close.

The hero didn't know how long Ganondorf had waited to have him in his arms. Since the first time he had spotted the elfling, he knew there was something special with him and when he grew up and became the beautiful man he was now, Ganondorf couldn't help but fall for him and he would have never guessed that Link would feel the same. That's why he's willing to take it slow and at a pace Link was comfortable at.

"Thank you but I think I'm ready, why don't we try?" Link purred as Ganondorf's fingers grazed the tips of his ears.

"Did you just purr hero?" Ganondorf's amused voice made Link blush. He suddenly carried Link to the bed and lay him down gently, hovering above him. Link could feel how hard his heart was beating against his rib cage.

"Just...be careful." he blushed, feeling like a stupid fairy at being so scared but Ganondorf was so big and intimidating but at the same time so wonderful and caring. Ganondorf didn't respond, only leaned down and kissed Link softly.

They kissed for a while before Ganondorf pulled away to remove his cape and shirt, revealing his bronze chest and rippling muscles, leaving him only in his tight pants and an obvious bulge showing in the front.

Link raised his hands, pressing them against Ganondorf's chest, marveling at the soft skin and hard muscles. "Wow." he whispered in wonder.

Ganondorf smirked. "You like what you see hero?" he leaned in and kissed Link passionately once again, slipping his tongue in Link's sweet tasting mouth. He began unbuttoning Link's tunic until smooth skin began showing and two pink nipples. He bent down and put on in his mouth and sucked softly while playing with the other. Link cried out, his hips flying off the bed, grazing against Ganondorf's own making him groan.

"Ganon...feels good." Link moaned, tangling his fingers in Ganondorf's red hair.

Ganondorf's left one nipple to suckle on the other one, giving it the same treatment as the first one which was light red, shiny with spit. Link grabbed his nipple and squeezed slightly, surprised at the electricity coursing through his body. He cried out in pleasure, his hips thrusting up against Ganondorf's and it was all too much. His cock pulsed inside his leggings, his whole body shaking as he panted heavily, a bright blush on his cheeks.

"Did you just come hero?" Ganondorf smirked at Link who looked more than embarressed.

"I am so sorry." he turned his face the other way, feeling the tears coming. It just felt too good and he couldn't stop himself, Ganondorf had that effect on him. His face was turned with a finger.

"Hey now, no sad faces tonight. It happens to all of us and besides," he leaned down and kissed Link softly before continuing. "You looked unbelievably hot." he smirked at Link's blush.

"Really?" Link asked, stroking Ganondorf's cheek in thankfulness. "Maybe I can repay you somehow?" he looked at the big bulge in Ganondorf's pants, licking his lips. He let his hand rest on the bulge and _squeeze_, surprising Ganondorf who released a loud moan.

"Maybe you can." he groaned as Link sat up and began unlacing his pants and pull them down his hips, thighs and lastly, legs – revealing his large erection.

"Oh wow." Link gasped, Ganondorf's was very well endowed. He wrapped his hand around it, marveling at its feel and weight. "You're so...big." he blushed. Ganondorf smirked.

"Why don't you show me how much you like it?" pushing his hips slightly against Link's hand. Link nodded, getting down on his knees.

"This is my first time...so..." Link trailed off, a blush on his cheeks, Ganondorf nodded knowingly. Link leaned forward and licked at the head, surprised at the sweet taste of Ganondorf's essence. He put the head in his mouth and sucked softly while trailing his fingertips down the lenght. Ganondorf moaned in pleasure, he just wanted to grab the golden locks and ram his cock down the hero's throat until he came and coated its insides with his cum.

Link began taking a little more down his throat but when he felt that it was too much, he pulled back, taking a deep breath. He didn't want to disappoint Ganondorf, so he did his best to take as much as he could but that resulted in him gagging and almost throwing up.

"Careful hero, don't strain yourself." Ganondorf soothed, rubbing his fingers against Link's throat. Link nodded, taking the shaft in his mouth and sucking hard while stroking the rest with his spit slicked hand. Ganondorf felt himself approaching release. "I'm close hero – pull back or..." he groaned loudly as Link swallowed more of him down and doubled his efforts to make Ganondorf come and he did.

He came hard down Link's throat, feeling it constrict around him, squeezing every drop out of him.

He was panting heavily, slowly withdrawing his cock from Link's sinfully looking mouth, slicked with cum and spit as he swallowed the rest down, moaning happily. "Link...that was..." he couldn't even talk! The elf had reduced him into a virgin again. Link smiled at him, licking his lips sexily. Ganondorf pulled him up and pressed a bruising kiss to his swollen lips, licking around his mouth, tasting himself. All of this was too sexy for Ganondorf to handle, they needed to calm down.

"Take off your clothes and let us sleep hero." Ganondorf prepared the bed, looking at Link who took off his clothes, standing there in all his naked glory. "Fuck." Ganondorf muttered, shaking his head at the sexy elf looking at him. "Come in here sexy." Link crawled inside the bed and immediately snuggled close to Ganondorf who held him close and soon enough, both of them was asleep.

In another room, loud moaning was heard.

"Oh yes, yes!" Zelda cried out, orgasming hard around the dildo buzzing inside her. She turned it off and pulled it out, looking at it happily. "You're my new favorite toy." she giggled, feeling drunk and high from the orgasm – and all the alcohol she drank. She fell asleep happily.

**The Next day.**

Many woke up finding themselves on the floor among other people. Others found themselves in rooms that were not theirs.

"Mmm, last night was amazing." Pit smiled happily, snuggling close to Ike who had his arm around him.

"Yeah, I never knew you were such an amazing cock sucker."

"Hey!" Pit blushed, a pout on his face.

Ike laughed, kissing his forehead. "I meant that as a compliment angel."

"Still, you don't have to be so crude."

"Sorry babe." Ike yawned.

In another room, Samus woke up between Snake and Captain Falcon and she was naked.

"Oh no." she muttered, looking around, spotting her clothes at the end of the room. "Shit! Wake up dick heads! What happened yesterday?" she yelled, wacking them with her pillow.

"Shut up bitch! I'm trying to sleep here!" CF yelled, covering his head with his pillow.

Snake groaned, rubbing his face. "We had an awesome night yesterday babe, wanna do it again sometime?" he smirked. Samus growled, she let her hand wander down Snake's body. "You gonna give me another handjob ba – ahh!" he screamed loudly in pain. Samus had grabbed his balls in her hand and _squeezed_ hard.

"Tell me exactly what happened before I pop them like balloons!" she screamed.

"Okay okay!" Snake yelled, punching the bed and moaning in relief when she let go of his boys. "We had a threesome, you really don't remember?" he asked, Samus shook her head. "Yeah, we came back here, drunk as shit, and fucked and fell asleep."

"Did both of you...?" she asked. Snake nodded. "Did we use any protection?" she asked quickly, she didn't want to get pregnant!

"I did since I fucked your pussy but CF over there didn't, said you can't get pregnant from your ass."

Samus saw red at the comment. "He fucked my ass?! _And_ didn't use a condom?!" she screamed. Snake nodded his head, scared of what she would do to the poor guy laying there unaware of the situation. Samus climbed off the bed and went to her drawer where she pulled out a dildo she had. Snake watched her carefully, scared to make any sound as she walked to where CF was sleeping. She pulled down the cover, spread one of his ass cheeks and _rammed_ the dildo inside his ass.

Captain Falcon woke up screaming loudly in pain, feeling like electricity coursing through his body. "Bitch! What did you do?!" he felt actual tears come to his eyes as he slowly pulled out the dildo from his ass, luckily he wasn't bleeding but he was _sore_ as hell! He took his clothes and went to his room, muttering about crazy bitches. Snake followed him shortly after, leaving Samus alone with her angry thoughts.

In another room, Lucas and Ness was sitting having breakfest.

"Yesterday was fun, right?" Lucas asked, biting into his buttered toast.

Ness nodded but sadness was still showing on his face. "Yeah, except..."

"I know, I only meant the party and presents and...you telling me you liked me." Lucas blushed. Ness smiled.

"Lucas...you know...you have to give me some time to get over Popo before we can date or something?" Ness looked at Lucas nervously. Lucas smiled gently.

"I know Ness and I'm willing to wait as much as you need." he lay his hand above Ness' who smiled happily.

"You're the best Lucas." he leaned close and pressed a soft kiss to Lucas' lips. "Let's take one step at a time, okay?" Lucas nodded happily, feeling his lips tingling from the kiss.

In another room, Link was woken up by delicious smells.

"Rise and shine hero. I didn't know you were such a heavy sleeper, how did you even survive out there on Hyrule field." Ganondorf spoke softly, waking Link with a kiss to his shoulder.

"Mmm, sleep." Link mumbled sleepily, cuddling further into the warm, soft sheets. Ganondorf chuckled, the hero was too cute to comprehend.

"I love you Link." he mumbled into Link's ear, chuckling deeply when he saw Link's eyes snap open and look back at him in shock.

"You do?" he whispered, a blush on his cheeks. Ganondorf nodded, stroking Link's golden hair.

"I have for a long time but was too scared of rejection to act out on my feelings." he explained.

Link sat up, stretching, yawning. He crawled on Ganondorf's lap, leaned up and kissed him deeply before whispering. "I love you too." they resumed kissing for a while.

"Breakfest's getting cold." Ganondorf mumbled into Link's mouth who just shook his head and continued kissing his lover.

In the living room was Peach, Mario and Luigi cleaning up after yesterdays party.

"Shouldn't they help us?" Luigi complained, throwing beer bottles into a big black plastic bag.

"Let them rest, they had a long day and night and besides, they will be doing the cooking and cleaning for the next month." Peach giggled. Mario looked at his beautiful princess.

"This was a wonderful idea princess."

"Oh please Mario, call me Peach. You're my lovey dovey honey now." she giggled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Mario's lips.

"I will never forget this christmas, it's the best one." Mario sighed dreamily, throwing plastic plates in the thrash bag.

"Why?" Peach asked.

"I found the love of my life." Peach felt tears come to her eyes.

"I love you too Mario." she kissed him deeply.

Peach couldn't have been happier about this party. The outcome was amazing, almost everyone had found someone they loved and that's what Peach had planned from the beginning.

_I hope every christmas will be this special..._

**The End!**

_Thank you for reading!_

_I hope all of you enjoyed the story. It would make me very happy if you would leave comments and tell me what you thought about the story. After all, comments make me write more and makes me try to better them._

_Please visit my archiveofourown and wattpad accounts where I post other fiction, such as original stories. The links are in my profile._

_Once again, thank you for reading and please leave comments._

_Much love from chibineptune xxx_


End file.
